


[VD/NK]Sweet Tooth

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 甜牙齿。一个现代AU。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 16





	[VD/NK]Sweet Tooth

窗外细雨微朦，迎客铃一动不动，只有摆在桌上的时钟滴滴答答作响，指向下午四点。

差不多了，但丁将一盒蓝色的星星糖放在橱架上，摆正玻璃瓶，然后转身打开红色的木质大门。

叮铃铃——

在“Devil May Cry”半湿的台阶尽头，坐着一个少年，从兜帽下漏出几丝银色的头发。

但丁向他走去，他微微避开，想要将打了石膏的右手藏起来。

“你跟谁打架了？”年长的店主问道，他穿着红色的风衣，袖口微微卷起，坐在他的身边，“赢了吗？”

雨水落在他的头发上，潮湿的空气带着巧克力的甜味，一种镇定的味道。

过了一会，才听得少年微弱的声音从旁边传来，“……赢了。”

“哦。”但丁站了起来，拍了拍衣服，“进来吧。”

少年闷声不吭地跟在他的身后。

店内温暖而明亮，时而浮动着糖果的甜味，但丁闲庭漫步地走进后厨前看了他一眼，“尼禄？”

尼禄抽了抽鼻子，想把这种味道挤出鼻腔，努力回忆起消毒水的味道，却发现自己无法抗拒，于是坐在了往常的红色沙发上，茶几旁的玻璃瓶里，依旧是日日不间断的红色玫瑰。

“还没放弃吗？”尼禄伸出没有受伤的手，小心地触碰着花瓣。

但丁不以为意，“你要喝点什么？”

“跟往常一样。”

但丁点了点头，不多久，就从后厨里端了一杯热巧克力，还有一份草莓圣代。

他将马克杯递给尼禄，自己坐到一旁，自顾自地吃了起来。

尼禄喝了一口，立刻被呛了一下，“这，咳、咳咳，你放了什么！”

“墨西哥红辣椒。”但丁含着长柄勺，他将长靠背椅翻转过来，手臂支在靠背上，说道，“不错吧。”

尼禄好不容易止住了咳嗽，他恨恨地看了眼戏弄他的但丁，在他戏谑的眼神下又拿起马克杯喝了一口，这次他很小心，让柔滑的液体慢慢滑入口腔，压住舌根，微苦的巧克力带着浓郁的甜，和火热的辣椒缠绵。确实，还不错。

比起上次把鹅肝酱和鱼籽拌进巧克力酱里当调味料，然后唬他是法式甜品，他抿了抿嘴唇，这种还算能够接受。也许他下次会尝试放一点猪血，谁知道呢，也许多巴胺会刺激人的想象力，而他的叔叔哪样都不缺。

但丁是他的叔叔，这点从外貌上就不难看出，但是，却跟他的父亲走了完全不同的道路。

他们从外乡回到这个平静的小镇时，维吉尔，他的父亲和但丁第一次见面就近乎剑拔弩张，如果他们的手上有武器，毫无疑问会捅进对方的身体里。

不过语言也是武器的一种。

当但丁嘲讽他的双生兄长居然还知道回来时，而维吉尔立刻反唇相讥说他依旧那么愚蠢且天真。

但丁微微笑了，那天就跟现在一样，他的笑容隐藏在朦朦胧胧的雨水中，他问道：

“你为什么回来呢？”

维吉尔停顿了一会，说道：“为了过去。”

之后，尼禄从来没有见到过他们出现在一处，更何况，甜品师和牙医简直是天生的死对头。

但丁说他接到过不少客人的抱怨，又一个被冷酷的牙医禁止了甜食的可怜病人；而维吉尔，每次听到小镇另一头的甜品店就要皱起眉头。

尼禄像个大人一般地叹了口气，维吉尔一定是把他带回去的那些巧克力扔掉了。

但丁好笑地看着他，一个清澈见底的孩子，看着他就知道他在想什么。维吉尔那样将所有心思都隐藏在层层阴影后的人，居然会有这样的儿子。

“你的手是怎么回事？”但丁看着尼禄终于放松了下来，问道。

“那群混蛋！”尼禄依旧感到气愤而恼怒，他左手重重击在茶几上，巧克力洒在桌面上，“他们说姬莉叶是孤儿！”

少年蓝色的眼中怒气盎然，燃烧地几乎透明，充满了不忿，右手的疼痛提醒着他肤浅的胜利并不能慰藉心灵的痛苦。然后他像一只斗败的小狗，痛苦地低下了头，“后来是克雷多把我送去了医院。”

“你应该为你的鲁莽而自责。”但丁的声音严肃且认真。

“我知道……”尼禄的声音愈低，“可是我想要保护她。”

“她不会因为你的冲动而高兴的。”但丁看着他的脸，声音毫不遮掩地撕开他的伤口，“你见到她最后的表情了吗？”

尼禄嘴唇微动，却说不出话来。

但丁从椅子上站了起来，“过来。”

尼禄一动不动。

“去道歉。”他将尼禄从沙发上拉了起来，“别忘了你一开始来找我的目的。”

但丁带着他走进厨房，浓郁的巧克力香气充盈在他们周围。

尼禄心想自己又做了一件傻事，从另一件傻事开始，滚雪球般地越滚越大，然后就变成了今天这个样子。

他喜欢着自己比她年长的姬莉叶，那是在一个少有的阳光午后，他因为迷路而误入了福利院。

少女在树荫下给孩子们读着书，四周一片宁静，只有她沉稳而轻灵的声音。然后她发现了不速之客，从书本中抬起头，阳光穿过树荫，从此披覆恩泽。

后来，尼禄时常去福利院做义工，如果说第一次见面只是少年的悸动，那么在之后的相处中，他逐渐喜欢上了笑起来像阳光的姬莉叶，说话的时候宛如和风的姬莉叶，与兄长相依为命坚韧而温柔的姬莉叶。

或者说是暗恋却不敢表白。

他向自己为数不多的好友妮可求助，却被带到了但丁这里——一家她每天早上都要送红玫瑰的甜品店，主营是各种巧克力，妮可夸张地声称他的巧克力拥有恋爱的魔法。

太蠢了，真的。

让维吉尔知道一定会生气的，无论是作为牙医还是与但丁关系之间的恶劣关系。

可是恋爱中的家伙都是傻蛋，尼禄居然信了。但丁听他说完来意后哈哈大笑，狂拍桌子，眼泪都要笑出来了。

尼禄憋着气，转身就要拉着好友离开。

“我不会什么魔法。”但丁好不容易止住了笑意，却又从语气中忍不住溢出，“不过我可以教你做出你想要的巧克力。”

“来我这里打工吧，尼禄！”但丁摸着略有胡茬的下巴说道，“这一定是个好主意。”

当这一刻真的要来的时候，尼禄反而有点手足无措，是双重意义上的。

但丁正在他身后，指挥着他小心地搅拌锅中的巧克力。

尼禄用完好的左右，听从他叔叔的指挥，一圈一圈地将巧克力逐渐溶解。

“听我说，”但丁看着火候，“现在可以转小火了。”

尼禄手忙脚乱地将火调整到最小。

但丁点了点头，说道，“一般来讲，做出你想要的巧克力需要三样东西。”

尼禄认真聆听。

“第一样，想象力。”

“什、什么？”

“想象一下，你什么时候发现自己喜欢上她的。”

“是，……第一次见面的时候。”

“那是什么心情？”但丁揶揄着问道。

“我不知道。”

“她给你什么样的感觉？”

“温暖、轻盈，像家一样。我知道了，是橙花！”

但丁取来了橙花蜜，接着问道：“还有呢？”

“坚韧，我需要一些坚果。”

“榛子？”

“不，是开心果。”

“可以了。”但丁看着尼禄将坚果碎撒入巧克力酱中，混合着牛奶和橙花蜜，再次搅拌。

“第二样是什么？”

“你已经放进去了，是爱。”

但丁将火关掉，将融化的、混和着爱意的巧克力放入事先准备好的模具中，放入冰箱。

尼禄看着他，正想开口询问，却被但丁阻止了。

“要耐心等待。”

“回去吧。”他对着年轻人眨了眨眼睛，“明天你再过来，我告诉你最后一样东西。”

尼禄走后，但丁百无聊赖地趴在桌子上，打了个呵欠。

迎客铃再一次叮铃作响。

“Devil May Cry。”

但丁抬头，愣在当场。

维吉尔微微一哂，环视四周，玫瑰被安置在花瓶中。

但丁表情微敛，谨慎并防备地询问：“你来干什么？”

“尼禄是我儿子。”

“我知道。”

维吉尔接着走到他的面前，但丁不得不直起身体正视他，他说道，“我来找一个理由。”

“尼禄将你送给他的巧克力偷偷地放在我的诊室里。”

“傻孩子，”但丁终于开口，“你看到了？然后扔掉了？”

“我为什么要扔掉？”

但丁微微挑眉，他看进兄长的眼睛里，薄雾下依旧是深不见底的悬崖。

维吉尔又接着说道，“我回到这里不是为了等待。”

雾气散开，

窗外细雨停歇，霁光出晴。

爱意却如潮水般泛滥。

“胆小鬼。”但丁弯起眼角，他隔着桌子，将兄长拉向自己。

巧克力的香气缓缓流淌，顺滑而绵密，带着薄荷的微凉清甜以及一点点花椒的刺激，最终舌尖发麻，却又流连忘返。

如果要做出你想要的巧克力，需要一点想象力、所有的爱，以及很多很多的勇气。


End file.
